Evolving Cards
Creature or Artifact Cards may be evolved if there are two cards of the same rank and type. It is possible to use a card which is evolving in battles and missions, but card used to evolve it is immediately removed. Evolving process takes time to complete and costs gold, both depending on card's rank. Evolution may be sped up using Shards. Enhancing cards before evolving them results in evolved card having higher stats. It is further described in Enhancing bonus section below. Evolution combinations Gold cost in below table may not be accurate - real values depend on either enhancement level of cards or whether they are creatures or artifacts. Enhancing bonus Note: ''' Spellstorm Update 1.5.1 overhauled the evolution system introducing cumulative evolution which takes enhancement levels of all previous ranks into consideration. When evolving, used cards' enhancement levels matter. The higher the levels of cards used, the higher bonus stats the resulting card will gain. If component card is not max level 5% of its stats are added to base stats of the resulting card. If component card is max level 10% of its stats are added to base stats of the resulting card. Bonuses carry over to even higher ranks, so it is always advisable to max enhance any and all cards before evolving them. Currently, no devolution feature is available. Therefore, cards that were not evolved using max level components will never reach their full potential. However, bonus gained from first evolution (ie A to A+ or B to B+) becomes less significant after second and third evolution. This is the consequence of earlier bonuses being multiplied by 0.1 during evolution. See next section for exact formulas. Cumulative Evolution Formulas NOTE: below formulas do not work for Undercity Feeder because of his special enhancement and evolution bonuses. E in below formulas stands for Enhancement. This means increase in card's stats resulting from max enhancing it and differs depending on card type and rank: * for rank A creatures, E = 1.8 * for rank B and C creatures, E = 1.5 * for rank B and C artifacts, E = 1.5 * for rank A artifacts, E = ? '''Official full formulas: For A ranks, base stats increase by 25% with each evolution (AA+base = 1.25 * AAbase, AAbase = 1.25 * A+base, A+base = 1.25 * Abase). * XX+ = XX+base + 0.2 * E * (XXbase + (0.2 * E * (X+base + (0.2 * E * Xbase)))) * XX = XXbase + 0.2 * E * (X+base + (0.2 * E * Xbase)) * X+ = X+base + 0.2 * E * Xbase source Simplified formulas: These formulas were derived from comparing stats of various cards at various ranks and may yield results differing from real ones by a few points because of rounding errors. * For first evolution (A to A+, B to B+, C to C+) ** Simplified perfect for max level A+ rank: = 2.9 * (A Base Stats) * For second evolution (A+ to AA, B+ to BB, C+ to CC) ** Simplified perfect for max level AA rank: = 3.856 * (A Base Stats) ** Simplified perfect for max level BB rank: = 2.468 * (B Base Stats) * For third evolution (AA to AA+, BB to BB+, CC to CC+) ** Simplified perfect for max level AA+ rank: = 4.905 * (A Base Stats) ** Simplified perfect for max level BB+ rank: = 2.765 * (B Base Stats) ** Simplified perfect for max level CC+ rank: = 3.049 * (C Base Stats) Category:Creature Cards Category:Rank A Creature Cards Category:Rank B Creature Cards Category:Rank C Creature Cards Category:Cards